Black Tears
Pink Lipstick (Hangul: 분홍 립스틱) is a family South Korean television drama aired on MBC. The series is also aired on a Philippine TV Network, TV5 1 'There are two friends lived in a different places which are andrea and marivic. They're bestfriends since childhood. One day, Andrea went to the airport to meet her bestfriends which is marivic. They're talking about the events of marivic in abroad. These two friends lived in a different families. Andrea lives in a rich family and her father was the manager in a bussiness and investors although, She was a professional while marivic lives in a poverty family, her parents was suffered her it's because of their situations. When marivic need help andrea to solved this problem. Andrea wanting to find strategy to help her bestfriends. Marivic told andrea that she have been crushed on that guy(which is aldwin park a poor family holds an expiating experience). But she don't know who's that guy. That guy is also crush to andrea so the secret hidden in a blak lies. On that time when andrea and aldwin had a relationship to each other, marivic feel so wrath with her bestfriends and she thought her bestfriend was a betrayal woman. But she doesn't show her feeling in front of andrea. On the other day, the hidden secret revealed to everyone. This is the beginning sorrow of andrea in her life. When maivic grab her opportunity to betray her friends , On the day of wedding she didn't know that alvin have a big plan to silly and absurd her wife. which is to get all money from andrea to used it in a bad way and things. One night, when andrea went to the hotel to look forward from aldwin in the hotel, She caught them that marivic and aldwin have already relationship when marivic live on the abroad before the wedding of andrea. She also listen to them what are they talking about about andrea to used it thats! the huge treason. So she feel tremolous and her eyes were dropping of a black tears.It seems like the whole world will crush out and vanish to her. Her life will become miserable, expiating and misery and also her business will lost, She could also cry with pain and illness of her heart. 'thumb|308px|link=File:Andrea.jpgShe think that night is a very humiliate between marivic and andrea and a filthy events. Andrea wanted to forget all happenings but she didn't it. Constantly, She also cry and cry until she can move on. Wherever her go, She won't let her live. A hindrance always following her. but she doesn't loose hope. She lofty her aspirance dream to eliminate her agony. But it's effective. She felt so revenge to her traitor bestfriend. Later, When Andrea wanting to take her husband, Marivic were getting angry to andrea and they're arguing " How can you do this to him? She didn't want to get her husband. They really face of at the biggest restaurant and she told her that she's a traitor friend and to request her to get divorce from aldwin. Almost she hate her friend and always to keep her heart that full of revenge. On that day, Marivic had a plan to construct a business which is a dreamstar. This is the day of andrea to rebelled marivic in a fassion designer. She have also acvails with her griends but is effects. A andrea weal before turn into brave through disguised with her real name. Hidden in a secret of treason even if, she hurt with aldwin and marivic. She also continue her dream to revenge marivic and aldwin. On that day, marivic have special announcment for those who wants to become her assistant? So she have a competition to prove that who will be the most creative and have thinking skills. All people will shocked and marivis also surprised and she have also speechless. A beautiful girl emerge with a nice outfit and her face change into blooming and say that she has right to become assitant of marivic .Marivic reveal all investment that she's the close friend of andrea who betray to her. President gabriel accepting that she has the right to become a assistant of marivic. Bit marivic didn't accept it. This is the new revive of andrea and to erased marivic. on the several days an unfortunately, events that she didn't expected that they'er encountered to each other. Marivic will shocked and also aldwin. But ,andrea looking for the model so she has oppurtunity to hold this business. but marivic didn't accept her because she is the only one who will astonished both of them.thumb|left|link=File:Sd.jpg Category:Drama Category:Story